Venom: Part 1
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: I theorize the future Amazing Spider-Man films. In this thrilling, somewhat chilling blockbuster-to-be, Spider-Man is haunted by a darkness, the the allure of which he only barely managed to avoid last time. Will he be able to defeat it before it ultimately destroys him and all that he loves? Rated T for violence, brief references to drug use, and potentially scary images.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker stood next to the grave of his dead girlfriend, Gwendolyn Stacy. He had tears running down his face as her coffin was lowered into the six foot deep hole. (This scene would be accompanied by the following voice over by Peter, "My life seems to be crumbling around me. My girlfriend is dead, my uncle's dead, my aunt's in the hospital, and my best friend is addicted to oxycodone. What's worse, my girlfriend's death was my fault." then the following flashback scene would follow.) Peter thought back to the night she died. He was fighting the Green Goblin atop the George Washington Bridge. The Goblin threw her off. He grabbed her hand, but couldn't hold on. He shot a web down and caught her, but according to an MRI scan they ran on her the whiplash effect from that snapped her neck, killing her.

(the flashback ends here.)

"I really hate murderers." said a man behind Peter, "I'm just glad this one was brought to justice." Peter turned around and say the face of blind lawyer Matthew Murdock, whom he recognized through media coverages of his cases.

"Matt," said Peter, "I'm Peter Parker, I was Gwen's boyfriend."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey you're a lawyer, could you have it notarized that I want to be buried next to her?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Peter said, and Matt walked off.

"Peter." he heard someone call. He recognised the voice as that of his friend Harry Osborn's ex-girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, who broke up with him upon hearing about his addiction.

"MJ." he said.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Gwen."

"It's okay."

"She was a nice girl."

"You didn't even know her."

"I did, actually. You talked so much about her at World Unity Day that I decided I would go and pay her a visit."

"Are you here for her funeral, too?"

"No, I'm here for Norman's funeral. Harry found his body washed up on the bank of the Hudson River." Peter knew that was a lie and that Norman was actually the Green Goblin, but he tried not to show it.

Peter was at a nearby subway station, waiting for the train, when suddenly a black hand pushed him onto the rails. Had he not discreetly used his spider-powers he would have been flattened. (That scene would be accompanied by this voice over, "And my spider-sense has also been failing me, for the past week I was attacked twice and my spider-sense didn't warn me.")

(The voice over continues into the next scene with "My life may seem miserable, but it does have more advantages than just helping people.") Peter felt something in his pocket, a little piece of paper with ten digits on it, the only other thing on it said "MJW". Peter immediately knew what this was.

"I'll text her later."

The scene then cut to a shot of a room with a silhouetted figure. He looked out the window and saw Peter walking down the street. "That boy!" said the man in an odd sounding voice, which sounded more like two people talking than one, "He sickens us! But we shall soon exact our revenge!" He raised his fists and put his knuckles against each other as they are covered with a black substance.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and MJ were sitting at a table in an Italian restaurant and Peter was just finishing up a bread stick when the proprietor told everyone to listen to something important on the radio.  
"We interrupt this radio broadcast with some breaking news!" said the anchorman, "A man wearing a cushioned suit is robbing the First National Bank. This is an unfamiliar person who is armed with sonic weapons so we advise that all civilians remain under cover until the criminal is captured."  
"MJ," said Peter, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."  
"OK." said MJ.  
But Peter did not actually use the toilet when he entered the bathroom. Instead he exited through the window and went through a couple back alleys. Then he removed his street clothes and put them in his backpack. Peter, now Spider-Man, swung into action and knocked down the criminal. He webbed up the criminal, but he used his sonic devices to break free.  
"Well," said Spider-Man, "for a walking mattress you're pretty tough."  
"This is a protective measure against the backblast!" said the thug.  
"Who are you, anyway?"  
"You can call me Shocker." Spider-Man was suddenly forced against the wall by the sheer force the shockwaves imparted on him. However Giles Corey felt during his witch trial, Spider-Man felt now. However he did not feel it very long as he, despite the difficulty, pulled himself out of the way of the blast.  
"Okay Shocker," said Spider-Man, "I have a little surprise for you." And he fired webs and took the Shocker's gauntlet's away. Now that he has no way to escape, Spider-Man webbed him up and turned him into the police while Spider-Man swings away, unaware that there's a man on a nearby rooftop, who swings away in a similar manner.

Back at the restaurant Peter returned to MJ.  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
"You really don't want to know." he replied.  
"Peter," she whispered, "I know who you are. I'll explain later."

Back at Mary Jane's flat, coincidentally next door from Peter's Aunt May's house, Peter had only one thing to say. "What do you mean 'I know who you are?'"  
MJ answered him saying "I know you're Spider-Man."  
"How?"  
"The day after Thanksgiving I saw you swing out the rear window in your Spider-Man costume."  
"Oh. And on a somewhat related topic why, out of the whole city of New York, did you choose to move in next to my aunt's house?"  
"Well it was mostly my aunt's decision. She was a bit short on money and this was the cheapest place she could find. Now come on." MJ started up the stairs, "Come on, before my aunt gets back."  
"Wha-, oh." Peter followed her up, unaware of the man watching him from an alleyway across the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Man was swinging through the city on his usual patrol route looking out for any trouble when suddenly while he was making a close pass to a skyscraper he was pulled in without his spider-sense going of.  
_Again?_ Peter thought. He looked around, all he saw was darkness. Suddenly he was punched from behind. In retaliation he shot webs in the direction of the punch, but they just faded into the dark. He tried using his spider-sense to detect this mysterious foe, however he could not find it. Confused, he leapt out the window, but was pulled back in by a clawed hand. He punched and kicked, but this shadowy assailant was resilient. He jumped up to the ceiling, but the attacker punched him from beside out the window.  
"He still lives." said the attacker, "He may be strong, but we are stronger! Next time we see him, it will be the last."

Peter had barely recovered from the fight in the building when he heard alarms going off. He swung down and saw that a bank was being robbed. He swung down to find the robber. There he encountered a curvaceous woman wearing a skintight leather somewhat revealing jumpsuit with fur on the wrist and ankles.  
"Spider-Man," she said with a slight purr to her voice, "how did I know you would show up?"  
"Maybe because you're breaking a law!"  
"Maybe, but I don't have time to fight, I have a date."  
"So do I, but I think we can make this quick." And he leapt at her, web shooters blazing. She ducked down and dodged him. She then fired darts at him. However Spider-Man was agile enough to avoid all of them.  
"Do you even know what these darts do?" she asked.  
"No."  
"Here's a hint, my nickname is Black Cat."  
"Let me guess, they cause bad luck? Because I've had enough of that."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, my last girlfriend was killed in my attempt to save her, my uncle was killed by a guy I could've stopped earlier that night, my aunt had a heart attack last week, and my best friend is addicted to drugs."  
"Well, looks like I don't even need to shoot you." she said, and she made off. But Spider-Man web slung the money back and left it at the bank door with a note saying "Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man"

MJ sat in her bedroom waiting for Peter to pick her up for their date. She was about to call him when she saw a man who she assumed to be Spider-Man swing by. She assumed Peter was off on patrol and would pick her up afterwards and that he started his patrol early so he could get to her place on time. However the man swung back over and opened the window. he climbed in.  
"Hello, sweetie." he said, however it was not Peter's voice, it was a deeper voice coupled with a slightly delayed high pitched voice. And it stood up and suddenly, it changed. Veins appeared on the straight black parts and the web pattern became distorted. The web shooters changed to full wristlets. The most startling change was the face. The area where the mouth should be opened up to reveal a mouth filled with sharp teeth. The full appearance was a monstrous version of Spider-Man. It had MJ cornered. She tried not to scream very loud but she could only muffle it so much. She could only pray that Peter would come by soon and save her from this monster, but she was so frightened that even that was hard. The creature closed in for the kill. MJ heard one thing, perhaps the last thing she may ever hear, the monster's chilling scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter rode his moped into Mary Jane's driveway when he heard a strange noise, almost like a screaming noise. He ran behind the house to change into Spider-Man and went in to investigate. When he got in he saw the most vile creature he had ever seen. It looked like a deformed version of himself, with a fanged mouth and veins on its limbs.  
"Okay," he said, "whatever you are, back away from the woman."  
"You don't have to mask your relationship with her, Parker!" it said in its strange layered voice.  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"We know because you told one of us."  
"What?"  
"Remember the black suit?"  
"The one that nearly drove me to kill the Green Goblin out of revenge for Gwen's murder?"  
"Yes. It made a bond with you, it learned everything your brain had in it, including your dual identity. When you rejected it, it became a part of us."  
"What was that thing, anyway?"  
"It was an Gakaian symbiote, from the planet Gakaia. They are a race of parasites whose bodies are almost liquid. They bond to their hosts for adrenaline and phenethylamine."  
"Okay. So who's the host?" asked Spider-Man.  
"If you must know, we will reveal him to you." And the monster opened its mouth and a human head came out, while the "mask" tucked down into a sort of collar. Peter was shocked by who's become the host.  
"Eddie?"  
"Yes."  
"But we're friends."  
"If when you say "we're" you're contracting "we were" then yes."  
"When did this friendship end?"  
"When we figured out you're Spider-Man."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Remember Rhodes's trial and how you were on the jury?"  
"Of course."  
"Well they were about to deem him guilty, which would have made big news, which means more cha-ching for the Daily Globe, but you made them deem him innocent instead."  
"So wait, because I found a man innocent you want to kill me?"  
"We didn't until now, we were fired and we got stuck working for a tabloid magazine. You know that girl I was dating, Ann Weying? She dumped me because of my menial job. We tried our best not to hate you, you did what was right, judged a person fairly, but that started a chain reaction that ruined our life, and we didn't even bother to try anymore one day at church. We were praying for you, because of the problem we thought you were having, but we were engulfed by a shadow. But this was a shadow full of light. It took us over, told us everything about you, and made us want to kill you."  
"Wait." said Peter, "how did you know about my romance with MJ? We got together after I gave up the black suit."  
"There's still a little bit of us in your blood, it's dead now as there was nothing in the blood to sustain it, but it lived just long enough to tell us who you were involved with before it died."  
"Okay. And by the way, do you have like a supervillain name or something?"  
"Yes. We are poison to Peter Parker and Spider-Man, we are Venom! Now, enough talk, let's fight! We want to watch you suffer as the tear you to pieces one piece at a time!" and Venom tackled Spider-Man out the window. Spider-Man shot a web into a tree and swung him and Venom to a nearby rooftop. They resumed their fight. Spider-Man tried to sock Venom in the jaw, but he dodged the punch. Spider-Man webbed up Venom, but he just broke free and kicked Spider-Man in the rib cage, sending him flying into a ventilation shaft.  
Spider-Man began "How come my-" he was interrupted by Venom saying  
"Spider-sense didn't go off? Our brief bond created a psychic connection between us, as such your spider-sense doesn't register us as a threat."  
"Okay." said Spider-Man despite the bruised ribs. And he swung around and kicked Venom in the back. But he was undeterred. He shot a web out from his wristlets and web chucked Spider-Man at a building, knocking him unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

When Spider-Man came to he was trapped in a giant web ball attached to the clapper of the local church's bell.  
"Remember this place, Parker?" said Venom  
"Yes," said Peter, "this is where I got rid of you."  
"And where we will get rid of you. When the clock strikes midnight, the bell will ring 12 times. Your body will splatter, and unlike the inhabitants of Gakaia, you're not supposed to! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And just because we're generous, we'll let you spend your final moments with Mary Jane." Venom revealed MJ, strung to the ceiling and tied up with webs. And Venom swung away, without a trace.  
"MJ!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm gonna free you from the web, but it's gonna be noisy." and Spider-Man shot a web at the side of the bell, ringing it.  
"Now!" said Spider-Man, "Break free before the bell stops ringing!" She did so.  
"Now, you need to whack the side of the bell again and again until I'm free."  
"Wait," said MJ, "what does the bell have to do with this?"  
"The symbiote for some reason is weakened by the soundwaves."  
"What does that have to do with the webs?"  
"Think, where do the webs come from?"  
"Oh, okay." she whacked the side of the bell, every time it quieted down some she whacked it again. She did this until Spider-Man broke free.  
"Thanks, MJ." He said.  
"D-don't mention it." Peter noticed the slight stutter in her voice.  
"Something wrong?"  
"That suit, it reminds me too much of Venom."  
"Oh, if you want I won't wear it again after tonight."  
"Thank you."  
"Now, I have to go and search out Venom."  
"Okay." MJ said. And Peter swung off in search of the man and symbiote whom he used to like, unaware of the small bit of symbiote on his back (on film there would be a slight visually metaphorical spot of black on his back moving around a little.)


End file.
